Leave Out All The Rest
by Melodic Thoughts
Summary: Though the war is over, there is still some healing that needs to be done.


**Leave Out All The Rest**

by Melodic Thoughts  
One-Shot  
SSHG Oriented, Post DH, Mostly Canon Compliant

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner of the sofa, legs drawn, feet tucked up, with one hand playing idly in Ron's hair. She smiled contently as Ron shifted and laid further back onto her legs. Ginny and Harry were sprawled on the floor playing with baby Teddy. Fleur was in the recliner, fondly rubbing her ever expanding belly. Bill and Charlie were playing a game of Wizard's chess. Arthur stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room with an arm around a somber looking George's shoulders, whispering something to him. Molly stood by the window, a cup of iced tea in her hand.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

The war had exacted its price. It had taken something from everyone, but for now - they had a peace. In a few months, Hermione and Ron would be getting married. In a few months after that - Ginny and Harry. Soon, Bill and Fleur would have a baby girl.

However, there were those that were still suffering. Poor George had been damn near inconsolable up until about a week ago. At least now, he gave monosyllabic answers. At least now, he was eating. Since the last battle, George had lost a third of his body weight. He was skinny before - now he was skin and bones.

But they would pull through together, Hermione was sure. They were family.

* * *

Hermione felt herself beginning to doze off when she felt Ron push the hair back from her face.

"Love?" He said quietly. "There's a letter for you. Came by owl post." He shook her gently. "Mione, love, wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes as he placed the letter in her lap. Everyone in the room had fallen silent; curious as to what the letter was about.

The writing came into focus and Hermione gasped. She would recognize that spidery handwriting any day.

"_No_," She whispered. "No. It's not possible..."

"Who's it from?" Harry asked from his place on the floor.

Hermione looked panicked. "We saw him buried..."

"Hermione? What is it, hon?" Ron asked with a frown.

Suddenly, Hermione's head shot up, "Snape. This letter is from Severus Snape."

Everyone seemed to rear back as if having been struck.

Ron's eyes darkened. "_What_?"

Hermione stood up, letting Ron fall back onto the sofa.

"I'm going upstairs to read it." She told them and raised a hand to silence their protests. "The man is dead. No harm can come from reading this, but I will respect the dead by reading it alone. We all know he was a private person and Merlin knows, he never liked me. So whatever is in this letter is in it for a reason."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Asked Ginny.

She nodded resolutely, "I'm sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I don't like this." Ron said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Hermione repeated, moving towards the stairs.

"Be careful." Came from more than one voice.

* * *

Upstairs Hermione sat on the bed and broke the seal on the envelope.

Slowly she pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_No doubt, if you've received this letter, I am no longer amongst the living. I can picture you now, as I pen this missive - your eyes wide with wonder and confusion, the lovely monstrosity you call hair a halo about your head, and your hands itching to wave a question at me in the afterlife. Why, of all people, is this letter coming to you?_

_Last night, I dreamt I went missing and you were the only one who noticed - you were the only one afraid for me. You tried to tell the others, but no one would listen because no one cared. When I woke from the dream I suddenly felt all of my life bearing down upon me - I am afraid, Hermione. _

_What will I have left when my time is done here?_

_I'm not afraid of dying. When it comes, it will be a relief. I've done my best to pay for past mistakes - I've tried to make amends._

_The truth is - I'm only strong on the outside. Not all the way through. I am the farthest thing from perfect._

_So if you're asking why this letter has come to you, it's because you are the only one I can trust. You are the only one who will do what needs to be done. I want you to know - when my time comes, please, forget about the wrongs that I have done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Please, Hermione, don't let me be resented and when you've a moment, when you're feeling empty - think of me. Keep me in your memory._

_No one can save me from myself, but don't let me be forgotten._

_Leave out all the rest.__  
_

_  
__Leave out all the rest.__  
_

_  
__-Severus T. Snape_

It took Hermione a moment to realize what she was reading, but when she did she read it again in disbelief. And then again. And again.

With each pass her eyes watered more and more, until the letter slipped from her hands.

Hermione broke.

Her hands came up to her face and the tears began to run and a sob tore its way out from her chest. She fell into herself, heaving and wailing.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear the sound of feet approaching and perhaps someone called her name, but they were so far away. Hermione's heart ached. It ached for all that had been lost and for everything that had been suffered.

And damn, it all hurt just so much.

Sometime later, after someone had opened the door and went to her - to hold her, to tell her it was okay, it occurred to Hermione that no one would be ever able to do that for Severus Snape.

Finally, when she had cried herself out and pulled herself back together, she opened her eyes and looked into a set that were a sad dark blue.

"Are you okay, now, Mione? Are you alright, love?" Ron asked quietly.

She nodded slowly. "Did you read what he wrote?"

After a second, Ron replied, "Yes. I read what he wrote."

"Then you know what he was asking for."

"Yes. We'll go tomorrow."

She shook her head. "I need to go alone."

For a moment Ron looked as though he might disagree, but then he smiled sadly. "Okay, tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll go alone."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night Hermione received a second letter detailing the last will and testament of Severus Snape. While it wasn't much - 43 galleons, a collection of glass quills, an assortment of strange paintings and old photographs, and every one of his books - he left everything of consequence to Hermione.

She cried again.

Then the next evening, after stopping at the apothecary to pick up a small glass vial, Hermione apparated to the cemetery.

After walking a little ways she finally came to a stop a small distance away from all of the other graves.

She kneeled to the side of his resting place and brushed a tear away.

She uncapped the little vial and poured a little something shimmering gold over the ground near the headstone. Then she raised her wand, muttered an incantation, and moved the tip over the hard stone.

When she was done, she sank her head into her hands and sniffled for a few minutes. Then she brushed away the remainder of the tears and whispered, "I forgive you." She smiled sadly, "I forgive you."

Then she stood and apparated.

From a small distance a shadow moved in the trees and the headstone could be read:

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Potions Master_

_19XX -19XX_

_He will not be forgotten._

* * *

Leave Out All the Rest

by Linkin Park

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

[Chorus  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

* * *

To every Snape fan out there –

He will not be forgotten.

-Melodic Thoughts


End file.
